1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus with a light-weight power providing unit that can be easily assembled within an acceptable fastening-error range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, much attention is paid to liquid crystal displays.
Typically, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight assembly providing the liquid crystal panel with light, top and bottom-receiving containers receiving the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly, and a power providing unit supplying the backlight assembly with driving power.
The power providing unit includes an inverter printed circuit board (PCB) that converts externally input DC power into AC power suitable to drive the backlight assembly, and a fastening bracket for tightly fastening the inverter PCB. The power providing unit is fastened to the top-receiving container usually by means of screws.
In recent years, several attempts to reduce the weight of the LCD have been made. One among such attempts is to use aluminum (Al) or Al alloy as a material for forming the top-receiving container. However, this method makes it difficult to utilize screws in fastening a power providing unit to a liquid crystal panel. To overcome this problem, a double-sided adhesive tape or other like fastener has been used for attachment of a power providing unit. However, use of the adhesive tape undesirably results in an increase of a fastening error and makes accurate fastening of the power providing unit challenging.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method of fastening a power providing unit to an LCD with accurate positioning while reducing the overall weight of the LCD through the use of aluminum as a material of a top-receiving container.